


Czworo Ziemian w Budce, nie licząc Doktora i Zima

by ginny358



Series: Czworo Ziemian w budce nie licząc Doktora [10]
Category: Doctor Who
Genre: F/F, Gen, drobiażdzki, drobna zabawa formą, fluff but not really, kilka luźnych scenek, more like angst
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-24
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-10-10 02:58:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10427616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginny358/pseuds/ginny358
Summary: Kilka scenek z życia naszych fikatonowych postaci.





	1. Dziewięć

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane zimą, dla **Kaś**. Nie pamiętamy już czy betowane, ale chyba tak. Nie ma tu właściwie fabuły, to ot, takie obrazki z życia.

Noc otula planetę, nie ma tu żadnych słońc, które mogłyby ją oświetlić i to niesie z sobą nierealny spokój. Z gęstych chmur opada na ziemię drobny, nieprzyjemny deszcz... Przez jakiś czas. Potem robi się chłodniej i mżawka przechodzi w śnieg, powietrze ścina lekkim mrozem płuca przybysza; jest tak świeże, jak nigdzie indziej w całym wszechświecie. Tutaj Doktor odnajduje ukojenie po Ostatniej Wojnie Czasu. Na moment zapomina o płonącej Gallifrey i, och, mógłby tu zostać już na zawsze, zwłaszcza, gdy chmury odpływają, pozostawiając niebo rozświetlone mrugawicą gwiazd, tak jak opisał je kiedyś, dawno, ziemski poeta. Doktor w zachwycie myśli jak trafny to opis, a mroźne powietrze szczypie w oczy wyciskając z nich łzy i... tak, Doktor płacze za utraconą Gallifrey, zapewne nigdy nie przestanie jej opłakiwać, ale tu i teraz ten płacz jakoś łatwiej jest znieść.

Wkrótce ruszy dalej, pełen winy i bez nadziei na odkupienie.


	2. Julia

Zima w roku jej ślubu z Dagný znów jest mroźna – ostatnie pożegnanie w ogarniętym globalnym ociepleniem świecie. Dag śmiałaby się z tego doboru słów, ale przecież, czy nie jest tak, że ludzkość się mu poddała, i że pozwala mu pogarszać to wszystko, myśli Julia ubierając się do porannej przebieżki. Podzamojskie lasy rozbrzmiewają spokojną ciszą, gdy przez nie biegnie w równym rytmie, tym razem nie słuchając żadnej muzyki. W tym zimnie wystarcza jej prawie już zapomniany odgłos śniegu chrupiącego pod stopami i czasem tylko z daleka odzywające się stukanie dzięcioła. Prawie bezgłośne przejście saren czy wilków między drzewami – Julia biegnie zatopiona w swoim małym prywatnym momencie perfekcji.

Wkrótce wróci do domu, do swojej żony i przybranej córki, przeżyje kolejny dzień na Ziemi.


	3. Dagný

Dagný sama nie zauważa, kiedy zakochuje się w Julii, ale to chyba jest zima. Jeszcze mroźna, głównie islandzka, z rudowłosą Polką zachwycającą się wszystkim na wyspie lodu i ognia, tylko nie samą Dagný. A Dagný wdychając mroźne powietrze, łykając płatki śniegu i śmiejąc się do zórz polarnych udaje, że te łzy na jej policzkach to od mrozu – choć przecież jest do niego przyzwyczajona. Gdyby nie proste pytanie Nanny pewnie jeszcze długo nie przyznawałaby sama przed sobą, że czuje, co czuje. Całe szczęście, że Julia to uczucie zaczyna odwzajemniać.

Wkrótce Dagný zmieni islandzkie zimy, których tak nie znosi, na cieplarniane zimo-wiosny Polski.


	4. Alissin

Mathias, obwiązana kolejną tęczową wstążką, mruczy tak przyjemnie, gdy Alissin wpatruje się w podzamojskie niebo – jak wiele razy przedtem zastanawiając się, gdzie podziewa się ich kosmiczny przyjaciel.  
Mokra zima kraju Julii już jej nie denerwuje, w końcu, czym jest zła pogoda, gdy jest się wśród przyjaciół. Choć przecież jego tu nie ma... Nic dziwnego, że na długi dźwięk dzwonka Alissin podrywa się pierwsza i biegnie do drzwi, znów pewna, że to on. Mathias posyła jej zdegustowane spojrzenie a Julia i Dagný śmieją się głośno. Miguel, Nanna i Ástrún nawet nie podnoszą głów znad planszówki, która ich pochłania. Jednak tym razem to ona ma rację. Za drzwiami domu Julii i Dag stoi Doktor o zgaszonych oczach, eskortowany przez Rose i Jacka. Żadne z nich się nie uśmiecha.

Alissin, mimo wszystko, nie porzuci swego Kapsztadzkiego domu, nie zerwie kontaktów z Lorel, choć często tak bardzo by chciała uciec z Doktorem. I nawet uwierzy, że tak jest lepiej.


	5. Miguel

Zimą Miguel ucieka. Z domu, z Nowego Jorku, z Ziemi. Jeśli tylko może, prosi Doktora, by zabierał go z tej pory roku. Na dzień, na dwa, na parę tygodni – gdzieś, gdzie będzie mógł odpocząć od przytłaczającej powtarzalności życia, gdzie nasyci się niesamowitością, zachwytem, który potem z rozgorączkowanymi przygodą oczami będzie oddawał babci i siostrom. A gdy Doktor nie może przybyć prosi o przyjęcie Julię i Dagný i Alissin. Nigdy nie odmawiają, trawione tą samą potrzebą ucieczki – choćby i niepowiązaną z konkretną porą roku.

Wkrótce – być może – zima przestanie Miguelowi przeszkadzać. Gdzieś między pogrzebem babci Catheriny, a narodzinami pierwszej siostrzenicy nauczy się nie uciekać.


End file.
